


Only The Thing You Were Told To Be

by BritBrodcast



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Suicidal Thoughts, assisted suicide I think, creepy as heck stuff, hella angst, killing off everyone, this is an old fic but eh i'll post it anyways, this is horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritBrodcast/pseuds/BritBrodcast
Summary: What if the sides only act like how they are in the videos?Patton is always happy. He can't feel pain for that was Virgil's and Roman's job.Roman is always brave and hopeful, he never thinks he can be defeated even as he is dying.Logan can only be logical, he can't feel emotions even when he's at Roman's funeral.Virgil is always anxious, he can't be happy since that was Morality's job, he feels only fear and defeat.(this was written before Morality's arc so here ya go)





	Only The Thing You Were Told To Be

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I just want to say that this was written before Anxiety's arc and Morality's so some of my old headcanons are in there and I'm just too lazy to change them. this is horror so be warned.

Morality was smiling, he just finished drawing a cute puppy and he was ready to show everyone his creation. He was limping from walking into the edge of his door but that didn't bother him, he could only feel positive emotions, no pain, no nothing. Only happy and optimistic thoughts so when Morality fell down the stairs from being in such a hurry to show everyone his drawing he didn't cry or act the slightest bit frightened when his glasses shattered and the glass had lodged itself all around his eye he didn't panic or freak out. That was Anxiety's job, nor did he feel pain from the glass or the bleeding wounds that now surrounded his eyes, only Anxiety and Prince could feel pain. Patton brushed himself off and he looked at the dog drawing which was now covered in blood.

Morality brushed a bit of the blood off his face,  
"Well, at least I didn't injure myself that much! And now the doggo has very pretty light blue fur!"

He brushed himself off and walked towards the commons where he could show off his art.

When Morality walked into the commons he met a terrified Anxiety who immediately rushed over to him and asked how he hurt himself, Morality wasn't able to be disappointed that Anxiety hadn't acknowledged his drawing since he couldn't think negatively.

It made sense that Anxiety first noticed the bright blue blood that was now running down his face since he embodies worry, fear, anxiety, self-doubt, and all negative thoughts. Anxiety busied himself over patching up Morality while Mor hummed to himself and didn't even notice that Anx was pulling glass shards out of his skin.

When Anxiety was finally finished he sighed, Anxiety wasn't able to feel any form of accomplishment from his task since that was Prince's job.

Anxiety muttered, "I um, I'll just go to my room now."

He scooped up the first aid supplies and threw the used gauze and the glass shards in the trash before running to his room, probably to have an attack or to do some other Anxious activity. Anxiety has seen the others blood colors before but it still freaked him out. It wasn't natural.

Anxiety closed his door and looked at the charts on his bedroom wall:

Traits blood colors:

Roman- Red/ normal human color: found from seeing the aftermath of fighting a gorgon

Logan- Dark Blue/ color of the Screen of Death: found when Logic dropped a knife in the kitchen, the finger has been sewn back and healed.

Me: Black/ color of my soul if I had one: found when I slipped and fell on top of a table, splinters have been removed and compound fracture had been put back to its proper place and healed.

Patton: Light Blue/ color of the sky: found when he mistook Cerberus as a normal dog, both arms have been found a few days after being torn off and magically healed back to proper place.

Anxiety sighed and fell face first onto his bed, he cocooned himself in blankets and passed out from worry and exhaustion.

Roman was in the land of dreams fighting the demons that live within the realm. He could only feel bravery and hopes and he could never let go of his hopes and dreams since it wasn't brave to give up.

He was ready for any attack that might come, he was wrong. A figure crept up behind him and Prince could hear the creature's long scaly tail slither up to him.

He turned around with the speed of a viper and sliced through the air, a thump was heard and Prince looked at the creature he thought he had just slain. A giant dragon serpent with six heads, the one he had decapitated was slowly reforming and two heads had grown in its place. It was a hydra.

Prince looked around for fire since the only way to kill the creature was to burn the decapitated head before it grew back, no fire was in sight so he had to go to plan B, cut off all of the heads and make an escape before they all grew back.

Part of his plan worked, he cut off all of the heads and started to run. But he did not escape, a hydra head had bitten him on the shoulder. He still thought he could win, even as he was struck in the arm and neck, he still thought he could win. Even when he was on the ground and slowly dying from the poison in his veins, he still thought he could win. As his vision went black he still thought he could win. He then was still, and he never was going to fight another battle for he was dead.

All of the Traits had felt it. Whenever a Trait dies the others inherit the dead Traits abilities so their host won't become a shell of their former self, that will only happen when every Main Trait is dead and that almost never happens.

A few days later Morality was sitting hear a pure white coffin with Prince inside, Anxiety had covered up Prince's wounds and did his best to make him look peaceful.

Logan was talking to Morality about how illogical it was for Prince to think he could defeat a hydra. Logic could only think Logical thoughts and would only believe things if they were pure fact.

Halfway through the ceremony Anxiety fled off into his room to have a panic attack in peace.

Morality was laughing and was telling Logan about all of Prince's embarrassing stories he had collected throughout the years.

As Logic peered into the coffin after the service he noticed the position of the sword and he told Morality how illogical it is to have Prince's sword straight up and down his body so the tip of its blade was touching his throat.

Morality ignored Logan and grabbed the front of the coffin to lift it up while Logic grabbed the end of the coffin near Prince's legs. Logic called to Morality,

"Don't tip the coffin down."

Morality giggled, "You mean like this?"

Morality dipped the coffin so his side touched the floor, he then yelped and spat a strange metallic liquid out of his mouth, morality now looked at the blade which was now stuck in Prince's head. His head looked like it was going to fall off his neck at any moment,

Logic yelled, "Now look what you've done!"

He grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled, Prince's head was now touching his collarbone, the back of his head had a giant stab wound that was filling the white coffin with red blood.

Logic grabbed the coffin and sword, he made a mistake of holding a 50-pound coffin with a hundred pound Trait inside of it with one hand, he fell and the sword flew into the air. Logan noticed it's trajectory and where it would land but it was too late, the sword had impaled itself in Logan's gut.

Morality set down the coffin and smiled at the impaled Trait, "Common Lo-Lo!"

He nudged the Trait with his foot who was mumbling about how the wound was fatal and that nothing could heal him, a pool of dark blue blood slowly forming around him.

Morality smiled, "you must be tired, here. I'll help you!" He pulled out the blade and placed it at an angle near the coffin. He then picked up the Trait but he lost his grip on the bloody and slippery Trait and dropped him.

Logic's mutterings were cut short, so was his head. It rolled across the floor but Morality grabbed it, and giggled "Oh you silly, you'll need this!"

He then dragged Logan to his room, slowly the trail of blue liquid stopped for there was no more of it in Logan's body.

Morality placed Logic in his bed and put his head where it should be, he kissed the corpse, "Don't let the bedbugs bite!"

He closed the door, his inheritance of Prince's abilities started to shift the mind space, a few minutes after he closed the door small black beetles swarmed the dead Trait and when they dispersed only a blue tie and broken glasses remained.

Anxiety was in his room from another panic attack, Prince was dead and from the now logical thoughts in his head he knew what had happened, Logic was dead. He knew that Traits who were opposites wouldn't feel the entirety of the dead Traits abilities within an hour.

Anxiety managed to grab a black revolver and checked if it was still loaded, it only had three bullets left.

(sorry I don't know much about guns)

Anxiety walked to Morality's room to find said Trait sitting on his bed drenched in blood, he smiled and the red and dark blue liquid covering his teeth made it look like he was insane, "hey Anx!"

Anxiety looked at the Trait, "I... Um, need you to do me a favor."

Morality hoped off the bed, "sure thing kiddo, what is it?"

"Hold this." Anxiety handed Morality the gun, Morality somehow held the gun correctly, apparently, Logics abilities were appearing quicker than Anxiety thought,

Anx pointed at the trigger, "Mor, I need you to pull the thing that your pointer finger is on."

Mor moved away from Anx,

Anxiety yelped, "Nope! Not like that! Put it here,"  
He guided the gun to his temple.  
"You can move your finger now."

BANG!!

The light was slowly going out of Anxiety's eyes, he managed to say,

"T-T-Th-Thanks, D-Da-Dad, I-I'm So-So-Sor-Sorry."

The life hand vanished out of his eyes. Morality being the last Trait, immediately inherits the dead Traits abilities, now a whole person.

He notices what he has done, in a day three people had died, two of them he saw, and two of them he helped kill.

He soon made the death count to 4, He put the gun on the same place Anxiety had and he pulled the trigger.

Thomas was making a new YouTube video, he then stopped, his eyes suddenly losing the spark of happiness in them, now not able to speak or even think, he was a shell of his former self. His only purpose was to live, he could do nothing by himself. He 'woke up' in a hospital bed and his friends were standing around him,

Joan asked, "Thomas? Are you alright?"

An image appeared next to Thomas, an image of all the dead Traits and morality pulling the trigger and just before he died he said, "I'm sorry.." he then later still, and he closed his eyes for the last time.

Everyone was shocked, first of all from the blood and carnage, second to that a hologram appeared in front of them, and third that the Sander Sides were real.

Thomas opened his eyes, they were dull and he looked off into the distance.

Terrence understood what happened, he waved his hand in front of Thomas's face, "Thomas, can you understand me? Please respond."

Thomas didn't respond, he just looked into the distance,

Something had died inside Thomas that day but not only one, but four parts of him had left.

_timeskip 20 years_

A few moments before Thomas's death he spoke for the first time in 20 years.

At his funeral the video was shown, his eyes were still vacant but he spoke,  
"take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Peace out."

And the life vanished from his figure, his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.


End file.
